


dripping gold

by chogiwarned



Series: excessively metaphoric stray kids' sex [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Stars, Synesthesia, Time lapses, excessive metaphors, i guess, kind of god au, kind of. weird and pointless, non-graphic sexual intercourse, um, unbetaed like all of my works lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwarned/pseuds/chogiwarned
Summary: he cuts his heart in tiny bits and fills in the gaps in chan’s chest the next morning, ripping himself off in love and devotion.





	dripping gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostedSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedSkies/gifts).



> so!!! this was requested by frostedskies  
> im not really satisfied i think, mainly because this is even weirder than the other two im sorry if it turns out to be like the fics you didnt really get jfhl  
> nd it seems less fluffy like their relationship doesn't look that healthy but i swear it is im just. idk  
> i hope y'all like it either way sobs

chan swears that gold drips from minho’s lips when he speaks.

he notices it when they first meet, his hand warm and sending purple tingles down chan’s spine. he says his name in ichor like a prayer and his chest fills with pride and angry red confidence; it shouldn’t be endearing, yet chan smiles pink and yellow, still hung up on the lilac that courses through his body. somewhere, deep in the sky, the gods gasp in wonder.

 

chan sees colours in everything. he hears it in the songs his fingers mould, shades of blue and green in hopes of earning recognition - he feels it in the way minho’s lips glide on his own, back pressed against a wall that breathes brown and a shade darker than crimson clay. he yearns it with his legs wrapped around the boy, hips squeezed in a death grip that leaves purple bruises on the milky skin. he doesn’t mind; hell, he asks for more. honey drips on their skin and they lick it off with greedy lips and rushed whispers. honey drips on their skin and they lick it off with greedy lips and rushed whispers.

  


the skies are open on burning stars, both sitting on blankets on the roof of a long-abandoned building. their fingers are entwined and chan feels dusty pink-giddy, already dizzy on the feeling. “ _do you think they skin themselves to shine?_ ” it’s whispered against the shell of minho’s ear, curiosity dripping from the older’s gaze. constellations enlight the night and minho enlights chan as he coaxes him on his lap, a deep red smirk gracing his glossy lips.

  


but there are times when chan sees a lot more colours. he’s laying on his bed, silky blindfold tightly tied around his head; he can’t see what minho’s doing but he _feels_ it, every press of fingers against his skin making him burn in shades that he can’t even describes. minho kisses him bruising mauve and tender pink, licks scorching yellow trails on his chest and, when he bends between chan’s legs - that’s when he feels the most, sees the most. he feels gold against his thighs, claws leaving paths of raw flesh on the inner side.

 

he arches on minho’s touch, earning him a red velvety laugh; it makes him shiver in want and his own fingers scratch love along minho’s spine, his lips spelling yours in endless hues. he sees wilderness behind the blindfold and moans feral, until minho’s pouring ichor in his mouth and he drinks it up greedily, whining for more - begging for his own ruin. it’s more than he can handle but minho wipes away his tears with peachy touches and butterfly kisses, whispering _it’s okay_ s and _i love you_ s on his blazing soul.

 

chan feels like a bonfire dipped in cold water, gods biting his flesh with forever and adoration - his lungs shrink in lack of air, the boy choking in minho’s overwhelming pace yet he swallows the roses and their holy thorns with vainglory, glowing as hands snake in his mouth and press _hard_ , making him smother on gilted fingers and muttered praises. he comes apart in a painfully short second, gold smeared all over his face and stomach.

minho follows suit in a wild groan and his hold on chan’s hips is painful but he doesn’t care, he gives and gives until he has nothing left to offer, then gulps everything that minho’s willing to yield.

  


“ _how’s my colour, angel?_ ” minho asks while carving his name between chan’s collarbones in heavy hickeys and gentle licks - chan is dazed on the feeling and almost misses the question, eyes glinting in unspoken passion and barely tamed fever. “ _holy_ ” he answers in a breath, biting back a broken moan when minho’s teeth dig in harder. “ _ravishing_ ” he adds but it’s rushed as minho dives in, grinding sacred between his thighs and pouring seraph against tender skin.

  


loves hit them sober and they both feel drunk on it, chan licking eagerly everything that drips from minho’s lips and drowning in the pious feeling - minho spells the world between his shoulder blades and makes him swallow evermore behind raw bitten lips. “ _you’re gold and red, i feel overwhelmed._ ” chan confesses between watermelon caresses and butterscotch kisses. minho makes him holy and royal with every touch and chan feels the world tremble when they move; the sky screams murder, but he doesn’t care. he comes apart with pomegranate on his lips.

  


“ _i’m not good for you._ ” minho mumbles with his nose buried in chan’s hair, breathing in the smell - apple, cinnamon and a little bit of sweat. _i’m ready for the tragedy_ , chan doesn’t say. _i’m ready for the ruin._ minho hears it anyway and smiles carnation as he pushes his head between his legs. _“you’re better than i was._ ” he kisses poppy-coloured stars on his thighs and downs every moan he earns himself, thriving on power and glory.

 

minho kisses promises against his collarbones, on the curve of his calve and against the discreet bump of his stomach - he writes poems in braille with his teeth and bites hard enough to feel something break. he knows, deep down, that it’s chan’s souls that wails, hungry for another one to hold, begging for something to ground it to reality. but chan is quiet under his gaze, his touch; he whispers pleasure with glowing eyes yet bites back pain and fear. when minho asks him why, running his fingers along his spine and squeezing where the flesh is thicker, chan kisses him silly. he forgets everything and rolls them over with greed.

 

chan sees colours in everything. he yearns for them between minho’s teeth, tastes them on the shell of his ear and the tip of his nose. he kisses them on honey-coloured skin and chokes them down, proud and fierce - he whispers, one night, while painting always on minho’s face. “ _gods die quietly. don’t leave me._ ” minho promises with sleep laced on his tongue and possessivity printed on his fingertips. he’s eager, he’s endless; he’s willing.

he cuts his heart in tiny bits and fills in the gaps in chan’s chest the next morning, ripping himself off in love and devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo im still a lazy bitch nd my twitters @IL0VELIX u can hmu there or not as u wish  
> comments nd kudos appreciated but not mandatory  
> u can also request a pairing in the comments or dm me if u wish  
> rn im gonna writeee another hyunsung chap nd then chanlix and changjin  
> (i also want to write something with seungmin but i don't know with who yet)  
> anyway thanks for reading, vote stray kids for mama nd sleep well


End file.
